my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Safety Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, “Fire Safety, with Annie and Moby.” A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are sitting at a table in their classroom when the fire alarm goes off. Moby looks scared. MOBY: Beep! Beep! ANNIE: Moby, stay calm. There's no fire. We're having a fire drill. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: A fire drill is an exercise where people practice what to do in case there is a fire. Text reads, fire drill: an exercise where people practice what to do in case there is a fire ANNIE: What do you do during a fire drill at school? Annie's notebook reads: What do you do during a fire drill at school? ANNIE: When you hear the fire alarm, get up and walk to the door right away. Two girls in the classroom get up when the fire alarm goes off. ANNIE: Do not finish what you're doing and do not stop to do anything else. Side by side images show a boy staying at his computer and another boy putting books back on a shelf. Each boy is crossed out with a red "X." ANNIE: Move quietly and quickly, but do not run. If you run, you might trip and get hurt. Two boys walk out of the classroom quickly, but Moby runs, then he trips and falls. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Line up and listen to your teacher for directions. Moby and the other students line up. ANNIE: The alarm is really loud, but do not cover your ears. You might miss important directions. The students stand in line. Only Moby covers his ears. Then he puts his hands down. ANNIE:'It's really important to stay quiet so everyone can hear the teacher. ''The teacher faces the line of students and gives them instructions. '''ANNIE: Walk in a line as you leave the classroom and the building. The line of students follows the teacher. ANNIE: Remember who is standing in front of you, and stay behind that person. A girl stays behind the boy in front of her. ANNIE: Pay attention so you do not get separated from your group. Moby stops to read a sign while the other students keep walking. He's left by himself and doesn't know what to do. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: If you do get separated, do not go back into the classroom. Go outside right away. If you're not in your regular classroom, follow the school's safety plan and go outside. Two students leave the music classroom. ANNIE: Ask an adult to help you find your class. Moby asks a teacher for help. He points to Moby’s class. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Once you're outside, it's important to stay with your class and stay quiet. Your teacher needs to make sure everyone is there and safe. Moby gets in line behind the other students in his class. Their teacher checks that all students are present. ANNIE: Your teacher will tell you when it's time to go back inside the building. The students walk in a line back to the building. ANNIE: You should take fire drills seriously because they help prepare us for emergencies. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: What is an emergency plan? Annie's notebook reads: What is an emergency plan? ANNIE: Our family came up with a plan to stay safe during an emergency. We discussed all the safe ways to exit, or leave, our home. Images show the doors and windows in Annie's home that can be used to exit. ANNIE: We learned where to find the fire extinguisher, which is a special spray that puts out small fires. Remember, the fire extinguisher is not a toy. An image shows a fire extinguisher in Annie’s kitchen. ANNIE: We also learned about our smoke detectors. Annie's smoke detector is on her living room ceiling. ANNIE: A smoke detector is a small alarm that goes off when it senses smoke. Text reads, smoke detector: a small alarm that goes off when it senses smoke ANNIE: Our family picked a safe spot to meet in case we get separated during an emergency. An animation shows a park near some water. ANNIE: We also got a list of people we can call if there are problems, The names, addresses, and phone numbers of Annie's aunt, uncle, and doctor are posted on the refrigerator. ANNIE: and we know to call 9 1 1 if there's an emergency. A phone shows the numbers 9 1 1 on its call screen. ANNIE: Fires don't happen very often, but you should know what to do during a fire. Let's do a fire drill at home. MOBY: Beep. Moby jumps from his top bunk bed onto the floor in Annie's room. ANNIE: What should you do if there's a fire? Annie's notebook reads: What should you do if there is a fire? ANNIE: If you're with an adult when you hear an alarm, ANNIE: follow directions carefully. If you have to exit the building, leave right away. Annie's grandfather blows a whistle that scares Annie’s sister, Mia. She jumps up, drops her cell phone, then goes where Grandpop points. ANNIE: Do not take your belongings with you. Just go. Mia’s phone and other family belongings were left on the coffee table. ANNIE: If you smell smoke but don't see it, touch the door or doorknob lightly. Annie and Moby touch a door and doorknob. ANNIE: If they are hot or very warm, do not open the door. If it's cool, open the door a little, and watch and smell for smoke. Annie opens the door a little and Grandpop appears and blows his whistle. Then Annie and Moby walk behind him down a hallway. ANNIE: If you see smoke coming out from a door, do not open the door. Put blankets or clothes around the door so the smoke doesn't get in. They walk to a door and Grandpop hangs a blanket on it and Moby rolls up clothes and places it at the bottom of the door. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: If you can see and smell smoke, stay low to the ground. Smoke and heat rises in the air, so you're better off crawling. Annie and Moby crawl on the floor in the hallway. ANNIE: You can cover your nose and mouth so you breathe less smoke. Moby covers his mouth. ANNIE: If your clothes catch on fire, don't run. Instead, stop, drop, and roll to put it out. Moby demonstrates how to stop, drop, and roll. Grandpop blows the whistle and Moby goes back to crawling. ''ANNIE: If you hear a fire alarm, do not hide.'' ''MOBY: Beep.'' 'Grandpop finds Moby hiding in a closet.' ''ANNIE: Grownups need to find you and make sure you're safe.'' 'Grandpop looks at Moby.' ''ANNIE: Follow your emergency plan and try to get outside as fast as possible. I think we all did a good job on our drill.'' ''MOBY: Beep.'' 'Annie and Moby are outside with Grandpop and Mia.' ''ANNIE: How can you prevent fires?'' 'Annie's notepad reads: How can you prevent fires?' ''ANNIE: Fires can be dangerous, so it's important to keep them from happening. Never play with matches, lighters, or fireworks.'' 'Images show these things, then a red X crosses them out.' ''ANNIE: Keep toys, clothes, and other things away from heaters so they don't catch on fire.'' 'Moby moves a teddy bear away from a radiator.' ''ANNIE: Be careful around sockets and don't stick things in them that don't belong.'' 'An image shows an electrical cord plugged into a socket.' ''ANNIE: Never play with the stove or oven. Only cook when an adult is around to help you.'' 'Grandpop helps Mia use the oven.' ''ANNIE: And don't pull or play with a fire alarm. It's for emergencies only.'' 'The fire alarm at Annie's school is shown on the wall.' ''ANNIE: It's everyone's responsibility to prevent fires. Right, Moby.'' ' ''''Moby, wearing a fireman's hat, slides down a fireman’s pole and crashes through the floor.' ''MOBY: Beep.'' Category:Transcripts